Dreamworks
by FlowerAssassin
Summary: Continued from the Dream on Episode 4 of the D.N.Angel anime. What is this Prophesy? Why is Satoshi acting so strange? SatoshixDaisuke DISCONTINUED
1. Dreamworks

**Dreamworks**

****  
_A D.N.Angel story by StickmanRVR_

Disclaimer: _I do not, nor will I ever own D.N.Angel, although I wish I could._

Summery: _Continued from the beginning of Episode 4 of the D.N.Angel Anime._

Randoms: _I am using the Manga version of "With's" name- Wiz_.

* * *

Chapter 1 

* * *

  
"I hope you realise I'm never going to let go now" I smiled as I hugged the girl I loved.  
"I'm glad-" came back her smooth voice, and then she held onto me tighter."Because I'm not going to let you go either…" but that voice wasn't Risa's voice, it wasn't even female! I jumped back seeing Satoshi looking up at me from where Risa had been sitting.Then, I woke up…

Wiz was asleep on my pillow, his furry body rising and falling with each breath. Inside my head, Dark was still half asleep, but wide-awake enough to tease me about my dream. But I just ignored him and blushed as I thought about what had happened- it had seemed so…real…  
It was a bright day once again. I walked from my house to the train and then towards my school. I was up early for once and I might as well not end up late.

I walked into the computer lab, and made sure to lock the door, and then I started to browse the internet. I found some information on the Phantom Thief, but only because Dark was bugging me to look at something worth while and wanted to see if there were any good pictures. There was a link to a page about Satoshi- curious I clicked the button. Dark groaned as a page came up with fact files and information about Satoshi's old schools, college degrees and a police report. Apparently he was the head of the "Dark's Capture" team.

"How come you're so interested in me all of a sudden?" Oh no. I knew that voice, I spun around to look into two light blue eyes. They seemed harsh like ice, but soft like a summer's day. I could get lost inside the little world in there.  
"I-I didn't hear you come in…" I stammered; feeling slightly embarrassed.  
"So interested you didn't even hear me coming up right behind you?" He seemed to be smiling, with silent laughter.  
"I thought… I locked the door…" I looked away from his face and at the computer screen, but ended up seeing the reflection of him leaning over my chair.

"I know a few tricks, but not as much as you…" He glanced at the screen a few times, reading what I had read, but I closed the window I was on and proceeded to turn off the machine.  
But before I could touch the button I felt two strong, yet soft arms around my neck. I turned my head to see the blue hair covering Satoshi's expression. I blushed again- my heart racing. I was confused, what was this feeling? It wasn't like Risa. Dark was screaming inside my head, telling me to push him away, telling me to move. But I couldn't hear over my pounding heart…

* * *

Hello, This is my 1st D.N.Angel Fan Fiction. I'll try not to leave this one too long I have ideas this time round.  
And it's all very **Satoshi**x**Daisuke**

I like that couple. I don't know if I should put Krad in yet, but there will be Dark. Should I put Dark and Daisuke's miniture arguments in?

Maybe if you review then i'll be done faster! D

_To be continued... _


	2. My Love?

**Dreamworks**

_A D.N.Angel story by StickmanRVR_

Disclaimer: _I do not, nor will I ever own D.N.Angel, although I wish I could._

Summery: _Continued from the beginning of Episode 4 of the D.N.Angel Anime._

Randoms: _I don't know… Oo. Dark is Mine?_

_

* * *

_Chapter 2

* * *

Suddenly the door opened, Satoshi leapt away from my neck and pretended that he was just walking around. I couldn't see his face but I think he was embarrassed. 

I looked towards the door and saw that it was Risa standing there. I smiled and ran up, as I got to her she smiled back and handed me a large pile of paper.

"Can you help me deliver these with me Daisuke? Mr Hiatora said I should get some help, because there are so many." I smiled again and nodded, even if it meant walking around with Risa for half an hour or so. But I was a bit nervous about what Satoshi would do if we were alone a second later.

\\\/

I was un-usually calm for the hour it actually took us to deliver all the newsletters. At least we had an excuse to miss a bit of class. I was happy to be with her but I think the inside of my head is flooded because of how much Dark was complaining and drooling as he talked about some things I don't want to even remember. I don't think anyone really knows how child-like he can be… I'm sure he'd rather be normal than be a Phantom Thief…

Dark snorted at this point and started rambling about how he wanted some fresh air as "apparently" the inside of my head was boring. So Dark went to sleep for a bit…

When I got back to class I got out my pen and continued to copy out the notes scribbled all over the board. I wasn't really trying to concentrate, Dark had woken up again and we were arguing about Satoshi and Risa.

'_Since you have fallen in love with Hiwatari, that means I get Risa right?_'

'What! Who said I fell in love with Satoshi!'

'_Well… You called him Satoshi…?_'

'So what has that to do with anything?'

'_Then how come you're blushing?_'

"Blushing!" I said, actually rather loud, in front of the class. This made me blush even more and people looked at me.

'_Just kidding, seems like I hit a nerve!_'

'Stupid Dark…' I muttered inside my head, Dark pouted and left me alone. He got bored again.

After the lesson, Satoshi came up to be and handed me a few sheets of paper. "The notes you missed…" He mumbled as he stuffed them into my grip.

\\\/

When I got home I sat on my bed and looked at the notes. I felt strange; I didn't know exactly what this feeling was.

"Daisuke!" My mother was calling for me. I walked downstairs and saw her holding Dark's outfit in one hand and a black feather in the other.

"Hello Dai-chan, we need Dark again tonight, we are after a bronze statue, 'Wings of Black and White'" She smiled and looked at my angry face. I never really liked going out to steal stuff, but I never got a choice in the matter anyway.

"Fine…" I took the clothes and went upstairs. Once changed into the black cloth, I took out my picture of Risa, and looked at it longingly; Preparing for the Transformation.

But nothing happened…

* * *

Two chapters in one day, I'm bored like Dark in Dai's head on a test day. 

I'll write more later

And please **REVIEW**! If you want anymore at least


	3. Prophesy?

**Dreamworks**

_A D.N.Angel story by StickmanRVR_

Disclaimer: _I do not, nor will I ever own D.N.Angel, although I wish I could._

Summery: _Continued from the beginning of Episode 4 of the D.N.Angel Anime._

Randoms: _Ahh. I got such a good idea. You'll be finding this a lot longer than you'd expect!_

_

* * *

_Chapter 3 - Prophesy

* * *

I ran down the stairs, slightly scared after realising that the photo hadn't worked. Dark was screaming inside my head. Also seeming slightly angry but half cheering as it meant he was right.

It seemed I was long longer in love with Risa…

Love is complicated…

When I got downstairs, my mother turned around, expecting to see tall Phantom Dark standing before her. Her face fell a bit as she saw me in Dark's baggy clothes, sweat covering my brow.

She stooped down, towards my level and asked slowly,

"Where is Dark honey?"

I was still panting from running down the stairs. But still I managed to blurt out what had… or rather hadn't… happened.

She stood up and turned towards my grandfather, looking rather upset, worried… even… He walked out of the room and cam back with a necklace. The chain was black, with a black feather hanging from the end.

It must have been one of Dark's feathers, for when it was placed around my neck; I felt the flow of Dark released from deep within. The fiery personality released from my soul, and my half of my mind put back into the blackness. Dark stood where I had been standing in all his _(AN: Smexy)_ glory.

I couldn't really do anything now. I just listened to their convocations and watched through Dark's eyes.

"_What happened_" said Dark, looking at his re-created body that had suddenly been freed from its prison.

"The Feather of Reincarnation; don't tell me you forgot about this one Dark." My mother seemed so calm. At least while Dark was doing whatever he normally does when he's sent out alone, I could try and figure out what happened. If I didn't like Risa, who did I like! An image of Satoshi flashed inside my mind, there must have been a breeze or something because his hair was lightly blown to the left. His eyes were looking at me, piercing and sharp like ice.

'_Daisuke! Stop thinking of Creepy Boy and come back to Earth!_'

Huh? Dark's annoying voice snapped me back to reality. I shook my "head" and paid attention again. Dark and my Mother had finished talking and Wiz had already transformed ready for the flight to the museum.

It seemed like a long flight, Dark was looking for every opportunity to show off this evening. He saw several young people with cameras, so he flew around a few times and let them take a few good photos of him in the night sky. I don't know why everyone likes him so much. He steals art; he flirts too much and thinks he knows everything. And I know that more than anyone.

When we finally got there it was 10 minutes later than the card said, the police were already searching the building. It was easy for Dark to get in and remove the Sculpture before they managed to discover that it was missing. He slipped the bronze into the black bag that Dark always carried around and made a break for the window.

But that's when we saw it.

There was something floating above the highest tower of the museum. It was tall, too large for a bird. More like a tall person, it looked female, only due to the long hair that reached past his or her feet. But as it turned around to face us, we could tell that it was indeed a male.

Dark gasped. Not like a joke he normally made, he seemed almost afraid. Wings reached out from the figure, white. White like snow, Feathers as pure as silver, but the only part of him that was not angelic… Was his soul…

\\\/

--Meanwhile at Daisuke's home--

**Emiko's POV**

I stood moments after Dark had left before heading down to the basement with my father. Or Daisuke's grandfather. I can't watch the news and see how well Dark is doing tonight. We start the fire and look at the two feathers crossed inside the steel frame.

Something is wrong.

Father says the words that I wish never could be said in the same sentence…

"Could it be... the Prophesy?"

\\\/

--Back to Daisuke and Dark--

**Dark's POV**

It couldn't be. But it seems like it's true. After 40 long years, he has shown his pretty face.

Krad…

I remember all the years in which we battled each other, tearing out feathers from each other's wings, our attacks almost useless due to our anger. And now it seems like it's time to start all over again.

I dropped the bag onto the top of another building. I called Wiz up and created my wings, I heard the reporters down below. The clicking of cameras and whirrs of recording devices, but this is more important than having a good photo in tomorrow's paper.

Krad made the 1st move. He flew towards me, a feather of white in his grasp. A force-field surrounded his body. Knocking anything in it's way, out the way. I had no time to react. I was shoved right onto the museum's roof, making a large crash and sending hundreds of eyes and cameras towards the scene.

Great, now the world will be me get hit by that guy. I stood up, I still had lots of energy, and enough to fight him off and lay a couple of punches onto that sick blonde. Wiz flew up into the air and I took out my own feather from my pocket. I had always had that one, I knew one day. Krad would show. But I never knew it would be so soon.

I threw my feather at him, it multiplied and each one sharp and pointed fell onto the helpless angel. Each one sliced through the white, and red replaces it. The red blood dripped in several different places, some on his face, and some on his arms and cuts on most of his clothes. I know he's not going to give up without a fight after that.

But surprising to me he laughed and then turned away, his yellow eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"We'll finish this later Mousy… In more ways than you'll expect…"

And then… He was gone…

* * *

I had such a good idea last night. What's this Prophesy? What is to happen? 

Review and find out FASTER! D

Also, Please read my other One Shot story called "**Shockwave**" it's Krad**x**Dark.

I'm making an image to go with this, 2 Versions, one Digital and the other Traditional. And I hope you all hate those annoying Twins ; that's the only warning for next chapter! D Also… If you know my DeviantART page, you might see a small spoiler in my screenshots! D

But Stay tuned to… DREAMWORKS!


	4. The Beginning

**Dreamworks**

_A D.N.Angel story by StickmanRVR_

Disclaimer: _I do not, nor will I ever own D.N.Angel, although I wish I could._

Summery: _Continued from the beginning of Episode 4 of the D.N.Angel Anime._

Randoms:_ Hope you hate the twins! Bwahaha!_

_

* * *

_Chapter 4 - The beginning.

* * *

Daisuke's POV

I couldn't sleep last night. The nightmares of the angel haunted every sleeping moment. And every woken moment was full of worry. We had tests coming up, and I could never concentrate. Dark always felt like snoring, I could swear Satoshi was looking at me from behind, I could always tell. And when I turned around he always suddenly looked back at his work.  
I held my head while trying to watch what the teacher was teaching. But it was no use, my mind kept wandering away from algebra and back to what Dark wanted. He kept sending me images inside my head; some were pictures of him, some of Satoshi and lots of Risa and Riku.

Suddenly there was some violent coughing. And Risa was doubled up over her desk, with each cough came a small red line down the side of her mouth. I stood up suddenly, lots of people did, it's not often when someone suddenly starts coughing up blood!

The teacher stops working and runs up to her, she rubs her back gently and chooses someone to take her to the Nurse's office.She looks around and points at me. So I get up and start to lead her towards the office.

"Sorry about… this Dai…" She couldn't finish after going into another Coughing fit.  
"Don't try to talk" I whisper into her hair.

When we got there the nurse wasn't there. Risa sat down on the bed, and I got a wet flannel and cleared off the blood. Then I wrapped up some ice and placed it on her forehead, she seemed to have a fever and I didn't want it getting worse.  
The nurse came in and I explained what had happened. She told me to be brave and wait while she went to get some equipment.  
Risa was lying down, her eyes closed, she kept groaning, as if she was in pain. She coughed again, making more blood dribble onto her pale face. I held her hand - gently- I didn't want to harm her.

Suddenly the door opened and Satoshi walked in with Riku, she was like her sister, sick and weak. She was crying, tears of pain.  
My breath was caught in my chest, I didn't know if it was worry because of this strange sickness or because of the blue haired one opposite me.  
Riku was lain down next to her younger sister Risa. Satoshi laid his hand onto her forehead and then retracted from the heat. The nurse came back in, a thermometer in her grasp; she seemed surprised as there were now 2 on the bed.  
As she did some of her work, I started to talk to Dark.

'How come both the Hirada's are sick?'  
'_I don't know._' He snapped at me- short and sharp. I bet he knew. But I can understand why he's angry. I mean- Risa is his "Sacred Maiden" He loves her and doesn't want to lose her. But she's going to get better right…?

"I don't understand…" said the nurse's voice.  
"Huh?" I looked at the sisters and saw some strange markings around the twins faces; the colour of blood.  
"There is no such illness I know."

Satoshi looked shocked as he saw the markings; he looked up at me and then walked out the room.  
Did He know something I didn't too?

Too many questions…

Too little answers…

…

It was obvious that the Twins had to go to Hospital. I was worried sick, when Dark stays quiet for over 3 hours at once, you sort of do get worried…

* * *

I left a cliffie I wrote this at school and so… I typed it up! Maybe a new chapter in 2 days or so 

**Replies to Reviews!**

Krystean Ray: _Thanks I may not be Flippin' awesome though_

Vera: _Thanks I love having reviews from you guys_

Yukira-san: _I emailed you o_

I Heart DM 11: _I should do Krad like that But not in this fic_

tohmaXshuichi: _I will But It may take a few short chapters till I tell you:D_


	5. Pain

**Dreamworks**

_A D.N.Angel story by StickmanRVR_

Disclaimer: _I do not, nor will I ever own D.N.Angel, although I wish I could._

Summery: _Continued from the beginning of Episode 4 of the D.N.Angel Anime._

Randoms: I am so sorry for making you wait so long, you know the drills. Christmas and holidays plus a whole ton of school work.

/Dark/Krad talking to Daisuke/Satoshi/

Daisuke/Satoshi talking to Dark/Krad

* * *

Chapter 5 - Pain

* * *

Daisuke POV

I don't understand, the twins were transferred to the local hospital. Sure I was worried, but not as much as I thought I would. I tried to follow them into the hospital. But I was sent out because I wasn't family.

I had to go home, I sat on my bed. Wiz looking up at me with cute red eyes, I smiled at him and stroked his silky fur, before laying my head down and closing my eyes to search for Dark in the darkest corners of my mind.

Dark?

/Hai, Dai-chan/

What was that back there? I mean- both sick? Just after I'm not transfo-

/Niwa- shut up/ he interrupted, this was a touchy subject to talk about. I gave up and stood up and proceeded to walk down the stairs.

* * *

Satoshi POV

Browsing through the books that littered my floor I soon found what I was looking for, it was an old book, a book containing a prophesy. it was bound with leather and had two feathers crossing on the front: One Black, One White.

I started to open to the 1st page, but stopped after feeling the presence in the back of my mind. The regular twinge in my heart came back and I held onto my shirt, trying to hold back the pain.

Krad didn't want me to see something.

I braced the pain again as I tried to open the book and browse through the contents, it was a book make by the Hikari's it had old stories of the story of Black and White. Dark and Krad…

**-Page 46- The Prophesy-**

I started to turn the page before, Krad once again sent a huge wave of pain. Like electricity it shot throughout my body. Like a thousand knives, their sharp edges cutting into my heart… Sending my world into blackness…

* * *

xDD Bwahaha! I am so evil! 

But I'm losing my touch. I'm so sorry for the long wait, plus the really short chappy.

I PROMISE to try and tell you the Prophesy in the next chapter (or the next one)

Review if you want Satoshi to have less pain! I want 25 reviews before I continue! So 4 more okay:D

purplepeopleeater666 - Sorry for another cliffie

I Heart DM 11 - heh. Lotsa twin torture, in next chappie for you then?

tohmaXshuichi - Well hold on! You'll get it:3


End file.
